


sun shower

by rockydimples



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mushy Feelings, Sleepy Kisses, Whipped Lee Dongmin, kisses in general, short but sweet, soft, two boys in love, waking up together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22443094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockydimples/pseuds/rockydimples
Summary: in which dongmin and minhyuk wake up together for the umpteenth time and yet it still feels like the first.
Relationships: Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Park Minhyuk | Rocky
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	sun shower

dongmin opened his eyes slowly, rubbing them with the heels of his palms to rid them of sleep. the sun peaked through the sliver of light through the curtains, bathing the room in a warm glow.   
he felt a hand grasping his arm, resting lightly, but still emitting enough warmth to remind dongmin of its presence. 

he turned over carefully, being mindful to keep the hand pressed against him. he was met with angel -well his boyfriend- but an angel all the same, fast asleep, in one of dongmin’s shirts. of course, one of his hands was the one on dongmin’s arm, the other, curled into the duvet. his fluffy blue hair was puffed up in different directions, his cherry lips parted in a silent snore and his makeup free face completely relaxed. 

dongmin smiled, feeling the familiar sensation of love bubble in his chest. he reached out, gently cupping minhyuk’s cheek with his hand. he ran his thumb over the soft cheek bone, the feeling of affection for the other was overwhelming in the peaceful moment. he began to draw his hand away from minhyuk when he made a small noise. a light hum of protest, which made dongmin’s hand stay right where it was and his heart to melt.   
it was not until a couple minutes later that minhyuk’s eyes started to flutter open, sleepily trying to focus on his boyfriend, while dongmin caressed his face. 

dongmin couldn’t help but to chuckle fondly, “good morning sweetheart.” 

minhyuk flushed, sighing and wrapping his arms around dongmin’s torso. he pulled himself up to the other’s chest, burying his face at the space between dongmins collarbones. 

“good morning.” he said softly, hugging dongmin into him. 

dongmin smiled lovingly, moving to place one arm around minhyuk’s waist and put his other hand to use by combing through minhyuk’s tangled hair, revelling in the way that the other snuggled into him, clutching at the back of dongmin’s shirt.  
they stayed like this for a while, basking in the comfort of each other’s company. until dongmin leaned down slightly, placing a gentle kiss onto minhyuk’s forehead, squishing him in his arms. 

minhyuk giggled, “I love waking up next to you.” he mumbled gently.

minhyuk then puffed out his lips for dongmin, who laughed and gladly kissed his half asleep boyfriend softly. 

“I love waking up next to you too.” dongmin said back in between their kisses.

they had barely even pulled away from the series of kisses when minhyuk had whispered, “just one more.”   
dongmin smiled, who was he to deny his adorable sleepy boyfriend? so he reconnected their lips, softly, noses bumping together and eyelashes brushing each other’s cheeks. 

dongmin could only describe it as otherworldly when minhyuk sighed into his mouth, pressing his lips firmer this time, intent on getting a longer kiss than the others. and a longer kiss he did get, the two taking their time with each other, caressing each other with gentle touches and letting out hushed giggles.

when minhyuk pulled back (lips slightly puffy and his hair a tad messier than it had been before) he looked dongmin the eyes, a smile crinkling up his eyes.   
“I love you.” minhyuk had said, so lovingly that it made dongmin feel like it was the first time minhyuk told him he loved him all over again. 

“I love you more.” dongmin said, smile completely blinding, with adoration burning through his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back :) did you guys miss me because I missed you! haven’t posted in so long so I wrote this soft lil moment for you guys (and for myself). let me know your feedback and if you have any requests for how I should write this couple next! I love you guys thank you for reading :)


End file.
